Walking Disaster
by Peculiar.Minds
Summary: "You're Bobby Singer's daughter." She smirked and let a small chaste smile form on her lips. That smile was enough to send both of the boys heads reeling. Bobby Singer had a child, and she had his eyes. Bobby Singer's girl was a spitfire, and she wasn't too fond of the Winchesters. Then again, the Winchesters weren't too fond of her. Having to work together is easier said than done
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She was in deep shit. And it wasn't the kind of deep shit where a sweet smile and some persuasive talking would save her, no, she had pissed off a hell lot of people. And usually she was used to pissing people off, it practically came with the job, but no, she had to piss off a shitload of demons, and by pissing off the demons she had pissed off the person who called her for help in the first place. To say that this week, this day, was a bad one was the understatement of the century, because when she pissed off the one person who wanted her help, he went and called the Winchesters, the motherfucking Winchesters, to take over. She was no stranger to the Winchester brothers. She had heard of the glorious acts of heroism, and the brave acts of selflessness they made to complete a job, but when it came down to it, the Winchesteres pissed her the fuck off. She had never encountered them before, but she knew of hunters who had, she even knew one that spoke to them on a daily basis, but the point was she had heard enough to know that, though the Winchester boys saved a hell lot of people, a lot of the time they do more harm than good, so when she was informed that her assistance was no longer needed because the Winchesters would be rolling into town, she decided to be proactive, which was why she was now handcuffed to a bed with Winchester boys glaring down at her, and not in the kinky way.

It had started out as any other case; she got a call, she was directed to a town, and she got to business, but this case went south quickly. She had misjudged the situation, and perceived the threat to be smaller than it was. She took on two demons and pissed off twelve more. When she informed her informant of the development he told her he didn't want her on the case, and she respected that, until he told her about the Winchesteres. Call it anger or jealously, she didn't care, but she didn't want the Winchesters taking over her case. She had heard enough to know that they didn't care who got hurt as long as the threat got eliminated. They didn't care about the people the demons inhabited, as long as the demons were goners, and there was no way she could sit idly by as the Winchesters came in guns a blazing to slaughter 12 innocent meat suits, so she stepped back in. She went to the demons, bringing the party to them, and exorcised two of them before the Winchesters did exactly what she expected, came in knife welding stabbing left and right, spewing holy water and insults as they went. So in the aftermath there were ten dead humans and two struggling survivors. She was pissed, that was an understatement. She could have saved them, which is why she drew the gun.

The second the gun was aimed at one Winchester the other jumped to defend. She couldn't decide if it was plain idiocy, or some family thing, but either way she wasn't lowering her weapon. She wasn't thinking straight. She didn't understand. She didn't understand why all those people had to die just to kill those demons, when all they needed was an exorcism. She didn't really use her brain when her body was running on anger and pure adrenaline, so she left her emotions take control and she pointed her gun at the demon killing knife wielding jackass. The other jackass just got in the way. She didn't mean to fire the gun, she really didn't, but he jumped toward her and on instinct she fired. He wasn't dead, the bullet was most likely embedded in his left shoulder, but she knew there was going to be hell to pay for that move. She was right. The other brother darted toward her and before she could react her head was hitting the ground and his body weight was keeping her lying on the cool floor.

Which leads us to why she was handcuffed to a ratty motel bed while the Winchester brothers debated just what the hell to do with her.

"Name?" This came from the shorter one; the one with the romance novel green eyes. She scoffed. She wasn't in the mood to answer his questions. She was more interested in how the hell to get out of here.

"Might want to get that wound checked out, handsome." She smirked letting her eyes travel from his eyes to where her bullet laid in his shoulder. He growled and turned toward his brother who was gathering a few first aid supplies. He snatched a bottle of vodka and poured it into the wound before digging into his shoulder and removing the offensive piece of metal. He then looked to his brother and sat, waiting to have the wound stitched.

"You're obviously a hunter." He said holding back grunts. His brother skillfully laced sutures in and out of his skin pulling the wound back together.

"What gave it away? Was it the fact that I was in a warehouse full of demons, or the exorcisms I was conducting?"

"It was the shitty manners, and the stupid smirk plastered all over your face," he snapped. She smiled. She didn't exactly take joy in pissing other hunters off, but it never failed to put a smile on her face.

"Listen, if you're pissed I shot you, it was in self defense. I never would have even drawn the gun if you two hadn't killed all those people."

"They were demons, sweetheart." He poured more alcohol on the wound and then took a swig for himself. She narrowed her eyes at him and bit her lip from saying something that would get her a bullet in her head.

"I'm not an idiot, jackass, but those people the demons were using as meat suits could have been saved, but you didn't want to take the time to perform an exorcism."

"You're pissed because we killed the demons?"

"I'm pissed because you killed innocent people that didn't have to die." She struggled against her restraints and fell back into the headboard when she realized it was no use.

"Sweetheart, they were already dead."

"You don't know that."

"Don't I, though," he argued. "Because the two you did try to save are now dead, from injuries the demons inflicted while still riding them around."

"Listen asshole, at least I tried." She yelled. He stood pushing his brother away from him and storming across the small motel room to her. He stood above her and sneered. He didn't like thinking that he didn't save anybody when he could, and that's exactly how she was making him feel. She knew exactly what she was doing too, and maybe part of it was for her enjoyment, but a big part of it was in hopes that he would feel guilty and learn from it.

"I save people," he sneered. They glared angrily at each other for a few more minutes before he bent down and began searching her pockets, despite her thrashing protests. Once he found a wallet he took a step away, but not before she spat at him. He rolled his eyes and opened the wallet looking for any form of identification.

"Didn't you're mother every tell you how to treat a lady."

"Let me know when you see one," He said pulling out various cards from the wallet and then pocketing the money. She fumed as he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and stared at her as he did so.

"Bobby, I need you to check an alias for me." Her face fell, and her skin paled. She fought against the handcuffs and growled when all her efforts did were dig the handcuffs into her wrists.

"Don't do this," she said. He looked away from the cards and raised an eyebrow at her. He let a smirk slowly over take his face.

"FBI Agent Felicity Lennon." His face went stern as soon as the name slipped out of his lips. He looked back at the girl lying on the bed and gave a curt nod. "He wants to talking to you."

"Tell him I'm a little tied up," she sneered. This was the last thing she wanted. She didn't mind taking the two of them on in a verbal war, but bring in Bobby Singer and she was a goner. She watched as he pulled the phone away from his ear and clicked a button.

"Katherine Hope Singer, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" He was pissed, that much was evident. The two brothers looked terribly confused, and they had good reason. She knew it was painfully obvious that the she and Bobby knew each other, and she also knew it was about to be revealed just exactly who she was.

"I'm fine. The only one who is injured is Dean, and I did that myself." The brothers exchanged another look, this time wondering how the hell she knew who they were.

"Singer? He said your last name was Singer?" It was the younger one who spoke this time. He stood from where he was sitting with the left over medical supplies.

"You boys strap her in that impala and you bring her straight to me, you got that," with that Bobby Singer was off the phone leaving two dumbfounded boys to stare at one frustrated girl. She huffed and stared at the boys expectantly. The elder one pocketed the cell phone and moved to release her handcuffs.

"How do you know my name?" He asked as she rubbed her wrists. She met his green eyes and gave a small chuckle.

"How do I know the sky is blue? How do I know my ABCs. My father told me," she smirked standing. She moved to the older brother and took her wallet and cards from his hand and then reached into his pocket to retrieve her money. "Even if he hadn't, I've heard it enough from other hunters. You're celeb status, darling, revel in it."

"You're Bobby Singer's daughter." She smirked and let a small chaste smile form on her lips. That smile was enough to send both of the boys heads reeling. Bobby Singer had a child, and she had his eyes.

A/N: So there you have it, Bobby Singer has a daughter. But who did he have the girl with, and how did she stay under the boys radar for all these years? Feedback is ver much appreciated, I want to know what you love and what you hate about this story. I am going to try and update on a weekly basis. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

She was asleep in the back seat of the impala; her small slender frame allowing her enough room to curl up and still be comfortable. She seemed to be having no problems with the situation that had been laid before her. Granted she had always been good at molding herself to fit anything thrown at her. She had no troubles adjusting to a situation; she knew how to accept it and move on because in this life you couldn't exactly stand on solid ground, things were constantly changing and you had to be able to change with it. The boys were different. They weren't much for change, and they most certainly didn't adjust to it well when it came. It wasn't that they didn't like change, they didn't like what change insinuated. Change insinuated new and unknown things and neither of the brothers cared too much for the unknown. Part of their job was knowing about things that went bump in the night so when they discovered something they didn't or don't know much about it always put them on edge, and the sleeping girl in the backseat was no different.

If you had told Dean a week ago, or even a day ago, that Bobby Singer spawned himself a child, he would have laughed in your face and told you that's the biggest bullshit he had ever heard, but now he couldn't believe he didn't catch it sooner. There were signs, signs he didn't see until now. The times his father argued against the two boys staying at Bobby's led him to believe those were the times Bobby had the little girl. The times when Bobby's phone would ring and he'd move to the other room to talk led him to believe those were the times she would call for her father's assistance. Even now watching her in the rearview mirror, he didn't understand why he didn't piece the dots together sooner. She held a lot of her father's features. She had his nose, his ears, hell she even had his eyes. She was no spitting image, but she defiantly favored her father. She was, as much as Dean felt wrong thinking it, stunning. Bobby Singer was no head turner, but his daughter, his daughter could cause necks to break.

Sam, on the other hand, still couldn't piece together how Bobby Singer could have a child. Firstly, she couldn't have been any older than Dean, she could barely be older than him, and Bobby's wife had died before Dean and he were even born. Secondly, Bobby was a man, but Bobby was a cautious man, and there was no way he would accidentally get a random woman pregnant. Thirdly, no timeline fit together correctly. According to the age Sam assumed her to have, Bobby was avidly hunting around that time, so he couldn't have held a long relationship with someone, or a strong enough relationship to agree to have a child. The only logical answer was that Bobby accidental got a woman pregnant, but even Sam knew Bobby wouldn't let that happen, let alone let himself get strapped with said child. Sam knew there had to be a bigger picture, more of an answer than the current facts were providing him. He also knew that there was no way that wasn't Bobby Singer's child, either. She looked too much like him, but hell did she act like him. She had the stubborn, I'm always right look about her, and she sure as hell knew how to push buttons. She acted too much like the old man to not be the old man's kid. Within minutes she had managed to piss off Dean, and impress him all in one go, and the only person besides himself who was able to do that was Bobby. Sam could also tell she had her father's mannerisms; there was the narrowing of the eyes, the unimpressed facial expressions, and most importantly the cursing under the breath accompanied by cold hard stares.

They had been in the car for hours, most of which Katherine was sleeping comfortably in the backseat. Neither boy understood how she could be calm enough to sleep, but there she was curled up in the back snoring softly. When she did wake up though, all she did was piss Dean off. She was quite intelligent. She was also blunt, rude, irritating and sarcastic. She wasn't necessarily trying to piss off the older brother, it just happened, that didn't mean, though, that she stopped once she realized what she was doing.

"Will you just shut your yap for 5 minutes, we are almost there," Dean sneered staring at her in the rear view mirror. She smirked and let a small smile come over her lips. She liked this. Call it a twisted sense of sadism but she really enjoyed watching Dean squirm, especially knowing she was the one making hunter extraordinaire Dean Winchester flip his shit.

"I know where we are dipshit, I grew up here, remember?"

"I am so glad I didn't know you, in fact I wish I still didn't know you," Dean grumbled. Katherine smiled, and chuckled lightly.

"Are you still pissy that I shot you? Would it help if I apologized?"

"Maybe 9 hours ago it would have helped, but now you just won't stop pissing me off."

"I get bored on long car rides," she said simply. Sam tried and failed to stifle his chuckle. Dean shot him a glare and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. No one had ever spoken to Dean this way, ever. He wasn't used to it, and honestly the sooner that smart mouthed pain in the ass got out of his Impala the better.

And finally, she did get out of the Impala. For Dean those last five minutes could have gone as slowly as the last five years, but once those five years passed here they were, and he could finally get away from her for 5 minutes. She smirked at him as she walked towards the door to Bobby's. He hated how natural she looked here. This was his safe place, the one place he could come and relax, if even for a few days. This was the only place he could even remotely call home, but here she was walking like the owned the place and shattering how he viewed this place.

"I'm home." Sam walked through behind Katherine and Dean followed slowly behind. Katherine opened the fridge and pulled out a few beers. She tossed one to Sam and handed one to Dean. Bobby rolled into the kitchen and went straight for Katherine. He reached for Katherine's hand and hugged her as she leaned down to him.

"I'm fine. These idjits ruined my hunt though," she said pulling away from her father and moved to sit at the kitchen table.

"That's not what I heard," Bobby said. "I talked to Dickerson."

"Well Dickerson was a dick."

"Katherine, what the hell were you thinking?" Dean smirked, a move that did not go unnoticed by Katherine. She narrowed her eyes at him and then looked to her father.

"I didn't want the Winchesters to kill the people," Katherine said and Bobby sighed. He knew her quest to save everyone. He didn't quite understand it though. He knew that it was impossible to save everyone, and if he had to kill a few meat suits to kill the demons he was alright, but his daughter could never deal with it.

"We were doing our job," Sam said speaking up. He had hardly spoken three words to Katherine. She didn't mind though, she could tell that he was trying to process, he seemed like the smarter of the two.

"And I was trying to do mine." Bobby grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. She took a deep breath and stood slowly. She glanced at Sam and Dean before turning to her father.

"I'll leave you to your favorite boys," she said. Dean couldn't help but notice the way she said those words, she sounded bitter, and he couldn't begin to imagine why. "I'm going to go see Mom. Cook real food tonight, alright? No more frozen meals."

After she walked out the door both Sam and Dean turned to face Bobby, their faces expectant. Bobby ran a hand over his face and adjusted his hat. He gestured towards the kitchen table and waited for the two men to sit.

"She's the best thing that ever happened to me, beside you two boys," Bobby said. Bobby moved to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer for himself. "She's a year older than Sam, she was an accident. She's the product of a brief relationship I had with a former high school flame. When she was growing up we shared custody. A month here and then a month there, up until she was 18."

"How'd she get into hunting?" Sam asked. Bobby chuckled lightly before rolling over to sit with the boys.

"I've been teaching her self-defense and how to shoot a gun since she was in elementary school. She got into hunting when she turned 14. She found some of my books and started getting curious, and I couldn't lie to her. Once she knew the truth she was determined to help. She would help me when she was here with the behind the scenes shit and then when she turned 18 I started taking her on hunts. Even sent her with your father sometimes. She's a damn good hunter."

"Her mother?"

"Thinks she lives in Chicago and works as a police officer. Her mother doesn't know anything about this life, and Kat doesn't want her to know, she thinks it keeps her safe. When Kat is in town, which is hardly ever, she goes from one place to another, she makes sure to visit her mother."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Dean asked. He couldn't explain what he was feeling. He felt lied to and in a way he was lied to. In some ways he felt betrayed, if he didn't know this part of Bobby's life what else didn't he know. He was hurt that she had worked with their father, but mostly he was pissed. He was pissed Bobby hid this from them, he was pissed that his father had worked with the girl, but mostly he was pissed that she even existed, and he couldn't even explain why.

"I always thought she would change her mind, choose a different life. I kept her away from other hunters, especially you two. You two grew up with this shit, it's what you live for, she chose to do this, she has other people, she has another life outside of hunting, and I always thought if she met you two she wouldn't ever stop hunting. I told her about you though, sometimes I thought she'd seek you out and try to hunt with you two and that was my biggest fear, because once someone gets involved with you boys, they either die, or get stuck with your cause."

"So you kept her away from us because we're a bad influence?" Sam asked the hurt somewhat evident on his face. He loved Bobby and saw him as a father, but to hear that he kept his actual child away from them because he viewed them as toxic hurt.

"I kept her away from you two because if she met you two she would have been sucked in. I know that girl, she wouldn't have been able to walk away. She may seem tough and harsh on the outside but once a bond is formed with that girl, she has a hard time letting go. I wanted her to still have an escape clause."

"What did you tell her about us?"

"That you two were damn good hunters, probably the best in the business. I told her you two worked alone, and that she was better off staying away from you two, because those who surround the Winchesters don't end with a particularly good fate."

"He's not wrong Sammy, we can't hate him for trying to keep his daughter safe," Dean said his tone harsh. He was offended too, but in some ways he understood. He understood that Bobby would do anything to keep this girl safe, even if it meant keeping her away from them.

"Who's her mother?"

"A woman named Jody Mills, she's the town's sheriff."

A/N: And there you have it! The second chapter. I am so excited about this story and hope that you all are enjoying it as well. Please tell me what you think! So you got a little bit of background on Katherine, next chapter you will see her reaction to the Winchesters and what she actually thinks of them, and then we're going to jump into hunting. To give a little background we are about to pick up in season 5 episode 5 "Fallen Idols". Thanks for much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

She wanted to be sick. She hated the Winchesters. Her father had told her about how those who interacted with the Winchesters ended up hurt or worse dead. Her father was a prime example. If he hadn't been helping out the Winchesters he never would have ended up paralyzed in a wheelchair a few months ago.

The only current joy she was receiving was being a pain in the ass to the older Winchester. She probably shouldn't have shot him, but it was the least he deserved. Now that she was looking back on the whole encounter she remembered more anger being angled towards the Winchesters due to what they had done to her personally, not what they had done by killing all those demons.

Her anger didn't excuse her actions though. She probably shouldn't have shot Dean, she probably should have been a royal pain in the ass to him and she probably shouldn't have been so cold, but the truth was she couldn't help it, she had come to extremely dislike the Winchesters, and once she had an opinion set it was hard to change.

She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She didn't want to worry about the Winchesters. She didn't waste her time or thoughts on them before, so why start now. Plus she had some more important things to do.

"Mom?" She shouted as she walked through the back door of her mother's home. She heard a clatter and then a sound of her mother's feet hitting each of the stairs. She smiled as her mom rushed into the room and wrapped her into a hug. "Surprise."

"What are you doing here, bug?"

"Had a few days off, thought I would come home to see you and dad."

"And how is your father?" Her mother asked. Katherine almost chuckled. Her mother, as loving and amazing as she was, completely detested her father. She viewed him as a drunk and somewhat insane.

"He's good. Where's Sean?" Katherine asked quickly changing the subject. She didn't like to talk about her father to her mother. She knew her mother always resented the man some, especially when Katherine turned 18 and choose to move in with Bobby. Jody hadn't been happy but she wanted her daughter's happiness, and if that meant moving in with her father before she left for Chicago then so be it.

"He's at work," Jody said. Katherine moved to sit at the island. She placed her hand on the counter and began fiddling with one of her rings. Her mother watched her for a moment before sighing. "It's been really hard around here Katherine, it's hard for him to be in the house."

"Is he still treating you well? He's not completely shutting down is he?"

"You worry about me too much," Jody said as she reached out to push some hair out of her daughter's face. She had recently lost her son, Katherine's younger brother, and neither she nor her husband, Sean, had taken it too well, in fact Jody could hardly function for weeks. Katherine had rolled into town for the funeral, but left shortly after. Jody didn't mind, she understood the demands of being in law enforcement, and she expected Katherine to be under harsh and strict conditions in a city like Chicago. Katherine tired to be there for her mother, but it was hard, and Jody understood that. Jody lived for the weekly phone calls she received from her daughter, it reminded her that she hadn't lost her entire world, at least not yet.

"I just want you to be okay, and he doesn't need to ice you out."

"He's not icing me out, sweetheart. We talk, but it's hard. It's something I hope you never experience," Jody said. Katherine gave a small nod and grabbed her mother's hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Are you okay honey?" Katherine forced a smile and nodded. She lived in constant fear that one day her secret life would catch up to her and something horrible would happen to her mother. Sometimes she even though she should tell her mother, and let her know just exactly was out there in the world, but she thought it was safe this way. She could protect her mother from a distance without worrying her.

"I'm good. Work is just exhausting. It's nice to have a couple of days off," Katherine said as she subconsciously rubbed her wrists. Light bruises had started to form this morning and she only knew they were there because she fought against her restraints so hard yesterday. She had been in the presence of the Winchesters for a number of hours and she already had proof of harm, proving the point her father had made to her.

"Are you really going okay sweetheart?" Her mother asked, not bothering to ask why her wrists were starting to bruise. "You seem tired, and you've gotten thinner."

"I'm okay mom, I promise."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Maybe someday I'll tell you all about my work," Katherine said. Her mother smiled, but only Katherine understood the double meaning.

•••

"What did you make for dinner?" Katherine asked as she walked into the kitchen, set her keys on the counter and pulled a beer from the fridge. Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat, uneasy with how naturally she moved around the kitchen. Dean just huffed and rolled his eyes, hoping she would have stayed at her mother's house. Bobby chuckled at the boys reactions and rolled over to her.

"Dean made burgers, and he was kind enough to leave one for you," Bobby said and Katherine chuckled.

"You mean you threatened him so that he wouldn't touch it?" Katherine asked as Dean handed her a plate with a burger on it. She gave him a quick smile before sitting at the table and chomping into a burger. "I'll give you props Dean-o. You're a shit person, but you make a mean burger."

"Oh, go back to the hole you crawled out of," Dean mumbled before chugging the rest of his beer. Katherine chuckled and glanced at her father's shocked face.

"They've been like that since we met her," Sam said.

"What can I say, he just riles me up, and not in the good way," Katherine said as she chewed into her burger. Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No offense Bobby, but your daughter is a bit of a brat."

"She gets it from me, idjit."

"Anyway. I found a case while I was at Mom's. She said hello by the way."

"No she didn't," Bobby said. Katherine rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"If I say it enough one of these days you may believe me," Katherine smiled. "Anyway, it's not a big one, I don't think. I was thinking I would go check it out, in and out, day or two."

"Actually, Kit-Kat, the boys and I were talking," Bobby started but paused when his daughter narrowed her eyes at him. Her stomach flipped and she knew what he was about to say.

"No."

"We could kind of use all hands on deck, Kit-Kat," Dean said mocking the name her father called her. She practically growled at him, or at least the groan that came out of her resembled a growl with how angry she was becoming. "Don't say no until you know what we need your help with."

"The apocalypse," Katherine deadpanned. "You idiots set Lucifer free, and you're trying to clean up you're mistake. I'm not interested."

"Katherine," her father's voice was stern and she shut her mouth turned to look at him. "I'm not asking."

"Seriously?" She asked. Bobby's stern look didn't waver, and she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm 27 you can't exactly tell me what to do anymore."

"You're helping these boys, they need you."

"What happened to everyone that surrounds them dies?"

"Katherine, look at the bigger picture." She huffed and stood up quickly before storming out of the room. Dean raised his eyebrows and Sam cleared his throat.

She was definitely something, Dean thought. She was a pain in his ass, but in a way he could tell where she was coming from. All she knew about him and his brother, was destruction. She heard about the stories where people died, she watched as her father coming home in a wheel chair, and she experienced as they tore though the demons killing the people they inhabited. He did feel guilty about that, killing those innocent hosts, but he had learned to bury it, because in the end he was saving more lives. He may not have liked the woman who just stormed out of the room in a fury, but he understood why she did so. He and his brother weren't the best company, hell they were the reason a lot of people were dead or hurt, but on the other hand they had saved countless lives. Somehow he and his brother just had to show the pain in the ass that this cause was worth it, because deep down Dean knew they could use the help.

A/N: So there we have it, the third chapter. I want to apologize for the late update, I've been in Guatemala for the last 10 days.

Just a couple of things:

-This story is about to pick up in season 5 episode 5 "Fallen Idols", and we will see Katherine and the boys working together on their first case

-Jody is Katherine's mother. Bobby and she had an affair shortly after his wife died and Katherine was the end result. Jody and Bobby both raised Katherine, and when Kat was old enough Bobby told her about the hunting life, and began training her to be a hunter.

-Jody had absolutely no idea about the hunting life. She believes her daughter is a cop in Chicago, but she will eventually find out.

I hope you are enjoying this story just as much as I am enjoying writing it.

You're reviews let me know that I am on track so please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

* * *

"Could you two possibly shut up? I am trying to sleep." Katherine's voice cut through the boys arguing. "What are you two even bitching about anyway?"

"Go back to sleep, Katherine," Sam said looking back at the brunette in the back seat. He gave her a reassuring nod and let out a deep breath when she laid down once more.

"Just try to keep it down, please."

"Why is she always nice to you?" Dean asked after a few moments passed. He was attempting to break the tension between him and his brother that had been sitting between the two of them since they started working together again. This was one of their first cases back together, after the case where they met the spitfire in the back seat. To say Dean was nervous Sam was going to go off the rails was an understatement, and to say that Sam was starting to get sick of everything Dean was putting it politely. At the moment they were sick of each other and in a way Katherine was some fresh air. She took some of the tension away, but not nearly enough.

"Because I'm not a dick." Dean stiffened but said nothing. He understood where Sam was coming from, he just hoped that Sam understood him as well.

"Anyway, we'll be there in a couple of hours if you want to pass out for a little while," Dean said staring blankly at the road his mind swarming with thoughts of his brother and their current situation. They were heading to case that Katherine had found. It sounded like a case, or at least a distraction. It was what they probably all needed. Sam needed to get his mind off the apocalypse. Dean needed to get his mind off Sam. Katherine just needed to get away from her father, the man who forced her into this situation in the first place. Dean found himself feeling bad for her, he knew what it was like being forced into doing something you don't want to do. He understood her distress and her anger, but selfishly he wanted to use her. He wanted the extra help. He wanted the distraction. He wouldn't have specifically picked her. In fact she's the last person he would pick, but he would take what was given, and if the slightly bitchy, and complete pain in the ass in the back seat was what he got, he'd deal with it, but he wouldn't enjoy his distraction.

Five hours later Sam was carrying Katherine into a motel room. She had refused to get up, mumbling something about sleeping in the car. Dean huffed and went to get room keys saying if she wanted to sleep in the damn car she could sleep in the damn car. Sam wouldn't leave her there. He had picked her up bridal style and laughed as her eyes shot open. She had struggled for a moment before relaxing in his arms and talking the free transportation.

"I bet you do this with all the ladies," she mumbled still half asleep. Sam laughed as he walked her into the small motel room. Dean had already made himself comfortable in one of the beds, so Sam moved to lay her in the other.

"You caught me," he laughed as he set her down in the bed. He glanced at Dean who rolled his eyes.

"I told them we would be at the station at 9." Katherine said maneuvering under the old, musty motel covers. Dean huffed. That meant a good 3 hours of sleep, something he didn't want after driving in a car for hours on end. He needed more sleep, but there wasn't anyway he was going to push her on the subject, he had already gotten enough from her earlier in the car ride when she politely offered to drive and he refused.

"We probably need to be up at 8 to look the part." Great now Dean was looking at 2 hours of sleep. It was going to be a long day. And when Dean finally did fall asleep it seemed like no time had passed when Sam was pushing him awake.

"We gotta get going," Sam said tossing Dean's work suit onto the bed next to him. Sam was already dressed and ready to go. Katherine was in the process of getting ready. Dean was barely even conscious.

"What time is it?"

"9:15, we're late," Katherine said emerging from the bathroom. She slid a heel on and straightened her skirt. Dean sat up slowly and narrowed his eyes at her. He would never say this out loud but the pencil skirt and high heels was a good look for the female hunter. He had noticed her looks before, but now that her legs were on display he could officially agree with himself that Katherine had a sexy appeal to her. Dean rolled his eyes and moved into the bathroom. This was Katherine, the girl who had been giving him shit since he met her, she was not sexy, she was a pain in the ass, but God did she have a nice ass.

"You'll have to skip on your intense beauty regimen, we don't have time to cover the hideousness that is your face," Katherine said tapping on the door.

"Bitch," Dean whispered. Katherine chuckled.

"I heard that."

"Good."

When Dean emerged from the bathroom, Katherine went straight for his tie. He attempted to swat her hands away but she quickly stepped on his foot and gave him a stern look as she fixed it.

"It was fine."

"It was crooked," she said turning away from him. "I have a feeling I'll be getting used to cleaning up your messes."

"We were so close to a nice moment."

"I don't have moments, Dean," she said glancing over the shoulder. Dean tried not to read into the statement, but he couldn't help but wonder what she meant by it. It slowly became clear to him that the girl in front of him was a stranger. Despite the fact he knew her history and he knew her father, he didn't know her. Maybe there was a reason she was a raging bitch, maybe there was a reason she was so closed off. As he thought about this he began forming questions in his mind. Questions he would never ask, and questions he would never get the answers too, because why try to get to know someone who has no interest in getting to know you.

...

 **Canton, Ohio**

"Agents Bonham and Copeland," Dean said gesturing to himself and Sam. Katherine raised an eyebrow and tried to brush off his forgetfulness as just that, a forgetful moment and not something more rude.

"And I'm Agent Slater, we spoke on the phone."

"Ah, you're the FBI agents," the sheriff said as he gave a sheepish smile. "Rick Carnegie. Good to know you. So you're here on account of Cal Hawkins' death?"

"That's right," Katherine said as she shook his hand. He gave her a small nod and turned to shake the boys hands as well.

"Well, 'fraid you came a long way for nothing. We already booked the guy that did it," Carnegie said Katherine's smile fell quickly from her face. How the hell had this small town Sheriff figured out how Cal Hawkins ended with his face smashed through a windshield with the force of an 80 mile per hour crash while sitting in parked car.

"I'm sorry; who do you think did it?" Sam asked his face slightly dumb founded. Carnegie gestured for the three of them to follow him. Dean let out a small scoff and followed the older man, while Sam and Katherine trailed behind. Carnegie lead them into an interrogation room. He started at the man on the other side of the two way glass and gave a small smile.

"Sicko taped his own handiwork," Carnegie said as he grabbed a remote and clicked a button. Suddenly the room was full of the noise of a man desperately yelling Cal's name and the image of Cal Hawkins' head smashed into the windshield.

"I don't understand how that video gives away who committed the crime," Katherine said looking away from the screen. Sheriff Carnegie's face fell at Katherine's confusion, but who could blame her for being confused. All she saw was a dead body, not the act of the murder. What she was having trouble with was how the Sheriff thought this was strong evidence.

"It was Jim Grossman that killed Cal."

"Wait, what?" Dean asked not bothering to mask the sheer confusion plastered over his face.

"Well, he was the only one on the scene for miles," Carnegie argued. Katherine could tell by the older man's body language that he did not appreciate being challenged.

"They were best friends," Sam said looking at the man on the other side of the two way glass who was clearly distraught.

"Most violent crimes are committed by someone close to the victim," Carnegie pushed.

"And how exactly did Jim slam Cal into a windshield with all the force of an eighty-mile-per-hour crash?" Katherine asked. She didn't mean for the sentence to come out so harshly, but the tone of her voice implied that Carnegie hadn't done his job correctly, and the older man, she could see, did not take her comment lightly.

"Drugs, maybe?" He said narrowing his eyes at her. Katherine had to do everything in her power not to scoff. Something was going on in the tiny town and the sheriff standing in front of her couldn't have been more oblivious. "Look, you know this ain't brain surgery, boys! Whatever it looks like, that's what it usually is. It's simple."

"Simple. Right." Dean said while glancing sideways at Sam who let out a low chuckle.

"Right. Um, if you don't mind, we'd like to speak to Jim Grossman anyway." Sam said. Carnegie narrowed his eyes and Katherine could tell that the good impression she had made on the phone was long gone. If she was him she would be asking her and the boys to leave right now for questioning her authority.

After Carnegie struggled with what Katherine assumed to be an internal debate on whether or not to kick her and the boys out or to accept their help, he lead them into the other side of the interrogation room. Once inside the boys made themselves comfortable, while Katherine followed Carnegie back into the observing room.

"I appreciate you letting us look into things," Katherine said giving a small smile to Carnegie. He huffed and shook his head.

"I didn't have much of a choice did I? I mean you're FBI," Carnegie grumbled as he watched Sam and Dean introduce themselves as Agents Bonham and Copeland respectively.

"You can always refuse our services."

"Well you seem to think something else is going on here, and I can't say no, in the off chance I may be wrong." Katherine gave a small smile. She knew something else was going on here, she could feel it in her gut, and her gut was usually never wrong. Then again it was almost obvious that something else was happening, anyone who had her knowledge would be able to see that.

"Could I see the body?" Sheriff Carnegie stated at her for a moment before giving a small chuckle and opening the door for her.

...

"That body looks horrible, there is no possible way that a human being did that," Katherine said. She was leaning against the Impala as the boys exited the station. Dean looked absolutely giddy, while Sam looked somewhat anxious.

"We get to go look at 'Little Bastard'," Dean said while smiling. Katherine raised an eyebrow and glanced at Sam who shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Grossman said that the car is cursed-"

"It is cursed," Dean said excitedly. "We get to investigate the cure of _the_ 'Little Bastard.'"

"Great." Katherine said as she climbed into the back seat of the Impala. Sam chuckled while Dean just stood there confused.

"Why is no one else excited about this?"

"Because if it does turn out to be a curse on the car, and the James Dean is attached to it, we have to destroy a car," Katherine said slipping her heals off. "And I really don't want to think about what goes into destroying a car, especially a cursed car, like God forbid it tries to retaliate."

"You're such a downer."

"I'm a realist," Katherine snapped as Dean started the car and began driving to the impound garage.

Once they got there Dean practically pranced over the car. Katherine couldn't believe it. She knew quite a few things about cars, and she knew quite a few things about the car sitting in front of her, and she couldn't help but feel a bit at awe with all of it. Dean walked around the car, careful not to touch it with the same awestruck look Katherine wore.

"So, what, this is, like, Christine?" Sam asked breaking both Dean and Katherine out of their own minds.

"Christine is fiction. This-," Dean paused looking up to Sam, a chaste smile brushing his lips. "-this is real."

"Enlighten me," Sam said staring dumbly at the car before him.

"Well after James Dean died, his mechanic bought the wreckage, and he fixed it up," Katherine said circling the car. Dean cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow slightly taken back by Katherine's knowledge.

"And it repaid him by falling on him," Dean said.

"And Tony McHenry was killed when it locked up on the racetrack," Katherine said smiling at Sam. Sam almost chuckled at her hidden excitement. She had been slightly anxious about this earlier, he could tell, but now that she was in the presence of the actual car, Sam could see the actual excitement. "I mean, death follows this car around like exhaust. Nobody touches it and comes away in one piece."

"Then, in nineteen-seventy, it vanished off the back of a truck. Nobody's ever seen it since," Dean said. Katherine looked over at Dean and smiled. Dean couldn't help but return the smile. It was nice to interact with someone who enjoyed cars. Sam wasn't a car person, Dean could hardly hold a conversation with him about them, but to him it seemed that Katherine shared his enthusiasm. He had to back peddle a moment when he realized just who he was thinking of. This was Katherine, the bitchy little pain, he couldn't relate to her, or at least he didn't want to relate to her. He didn't want to like her, and yet deep down he knew he related to her, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, she was growing on him.

"If this car is Little Bastard, I will bet you dollars to donuts it's what killed the guy," Dean said looking away from Katherine.

"So how do we find out?"

"Cal matched the VIN number, but the only real way to know is the engine number," Katherine said. "Which is on the engine."

Both Sam and Dean slipped off their jackets and rolled up their sleeves. Dean rubbed his hands together and watched as Katherine slipped off her blouse and heals, leaving her in her pencil skirt and a tank top. Dean immediately looked away and turned to Sam.

"You want me to do it?" Sam asked. Dean scoffed and shook his head.

"No, no, I've- I've got it." Dean said. He was nervous. He was about to slide under a car that had apparently just killed a guy. The last thing he wanted was for this beauty to crush him, but he also wasn't going to give up the chance to do this. "Okay, baby. I'm not gonna hurt you, so...don't hurt me."

Katherine watched as Dean laid down on a roller board. She squatted down next to him and handed him a piece of paper and a pencil.

"I hope she doesn't kill you."

"Thanks...for that." Dean said as he took the pencil and paper from her. She patted his chest and slowly pushed him under the car. The car shuddered and Katherine could hear Dean's sharp intake of breath. She dropped to her stomach. Dean looked over to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Need a flashlight?"

"No. Don't...do anything, just go away."

"You, okay?" Sam asked dropping down to the ground as well. Dean jumped a bit and then rotated his head to look at him.

"Don't speak. All right? In fact, don't even look at her, she might not like it." Katherine chuckled as Sam scoffed and stood back up. She watched as Dean slowly held up the piece of paper to the engine. She watched as he hesitantly lifted the pencil and took a rubbing of the engine number. Once he was done Katherine grabbed his ankles and pulled him out. Dean tried to compose himself as he stood. He handed Sam the piece of paper.

"Find out who owned it. Not just the last owner, you gotta take it all the way back to nineteen-fifty-five," Dean said as he unrolled his sleeves and slid his jacket back on.

"That's a lot of research," Sam said.

"I can do it if you want," Katherine said. Sam shook his head and sighed. "Have a good afternoon Sam."

"You're tie is messed up again," Katherine said to Dean as they exited the garage.

"Shut up."

...

"Why am I not surprised to find you at a bar at 2:34 in the afternoon?" Katherine asked as she slipped into the bar stool next to the green eyed man. She had changed into jeans and a t-shirt after this morning. She had spent the beginning part of the afternoon with Sam researching, but when she heard the news she left to find Dean.

"Just when I started enjoying my beer."

"Drinking on the job?"

"I need it working with you", Dean mumbled. Katherine noticed the bartender eyeing Dean and she raised an eyebrow. She glanced at Dean and he chuckled. "What? Didn't think I could land anyone?"

"I have no doubt that you could land someone, Dean," Katherine said. It was the truth. She would have to be blind not to notice Dean's looks. He was tall, toned, he had the chiseled jawline, and eyes that could stop you dead. She had noticed his looks, against her better judgement. And if she was being completely honest with herself if she hadn't known him, she would have tried to go for him, but she did know him, and that ruined the entire thing.

"I just didn't think you would try something while we were on a case, thought maybe you would be a tad bit more professional." Dean's smirk fell away from his face at her words. His jaw clinched and he a low steady whistle.

"You can't go 5 minutes without insulting me, can you?"

"It's not fun that way," Katherine said as she waved the bartender over. "Could I have water, and another beer for my boyfriend."

The bartender's smile faltered and Katherine's smile grew. She could feel Dean's angry gaze on her face but she didn't turn to gave him. The bartender came back with her water and his beer and then Katherine spoke.

"We don't have time for distractions, Dean," Katherine said as she took a deep sip of water. She turned to face him. His eyes were still angry, but she could honestly care less. "The car's first owner was a cardiologist in Philadelphia; drove it 'til he died in nineteen-seventy-two."

"What are you saying?"

"That Porsche is not, nor has it ever been, James Dean's car. It's a fake Little Bastard," Katherine said. Dean's expression softened and he downed his second beer in a few gulps.

"Well then what was it that killed the guy?"

"That's the million dollar question," Katherine smiled. "You can see now why we don't need any distractions. I have a feeling this isn't going to be an open and shut case."

"They never are," Dean said as he looked back to the bartender. "Can I ask you something, Katherine?"

"No. I will not go tell her I'm joking."

"No, no that's not it, but it would be greatly appreciated," Dean said turning to face her. Something had been bothering him ever since Bobby had told them about the very woman he was staring at. It was the reason he didn't want to like her, or at least one of the reasons. "Bobby said you worked with my Dad."

"Is that the question?"

"When? How did I not know?"

"You weren't always with him, Dean," Katherine said. Suddenly every time he stayed at Bobby's flashed through his mind. Every time his father said he wanted to take a case alone. "My father never really liked the hands on hunting. He liked being behind the scenes, but he knew I wanted to be out there, so he called Joh- your father. I was 16 the first time I went on a hunt with him. You and Sam were in some town somewhere and he came and picked me up. John didn't want me meeting you two, he never told me or my dad why, but Dad was okay with it especially when you two got really into hunting."

"Bobby told us that he told you we were dangerous, that everyone around us got hurt."

"Yes he did, which always made me wonder why he sent me off with John, I didn't realize why he did until after John died. You dad was the best goddamn hunter there was and my dad trusted him, and I found out shortly after he died that John volunteered to train me."

"He volunteered to train some girl he never met?"

"Don't ask me why he did it Dean, because I don't know. My dad would just ship me off with him a weekend or two each month for a case. You father is the reason I'm the hunter I am." Katherine said. "I hated working with him. He was hard and he was a dick and sometimes he pushed me way too far, but I'm thankful that he taught me. As I got older and my dad told me to stay away from you and Sam, your father always agreed, said it was for the best, I think they both thought I had a chance at a normal life, but he would always tell me about you two, just to ease my curiosity."

"He talked about us?"

"Yep. He always said that you were going to be a better hunter than him someday. He said you were giving him a run for his money. He always told me that Sam was too smart for his own good. We never talked to much about personal lives, I only knew him as the hunter. I didn't know him like you did."

"You still probably knew him better," Dean mumbled. Katherine glanced at him and then looking away. She didn't particularly like John Winchester. He was rude and he used to push her to the edge of her abilities, sometimes to the point where she came out badly injured. She understood why Dean was asking. He had just found out about a secret part of his father's life, and there is no way that could be easy.

"Dean?"

"What?" He asked looking to her. He didn't know what to think right now, or what to feel. He didn't know what he expected Katherine to tell him, but he didn't expect to feel so pissed off by all of it.

"I think the reason John didn't want you and Sam to meet me, was because he didn't want you hunting with anyone else but him."

* * *

A/N: So there we have it. The start to the trio's first case together. The case will be solved in the next chapter. We had a bit of a heart to heart this chapter between Dean and Kat. Just a few things.

1\. Dean and Katherine both have a lot of resentment towards one another, and it is very much rooted in jealously.

2\. Throughout the story the dynamics of Katherine's relationship with her father will be explored. As well as Dean and Sam's relationship with Bobby, and Katherine's relationship with John.

3\. Thank you so much for all the support. I really hope you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it! I am going to try and update on Tuesday's, but I have a full time job and I can get busy. So I apologize in advance of I am not always on time.

Your reviews let me know what you're thinking. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

"Do you believe in God?" Her mind swirled. Katherine tried to focus on the question at hand but she was having trouble staying on topic. Dean had talked her into drinking. She's not sure how he talked her into the first shot, but the more she had the easier it was to convince her to have another. She was gone, so gone she felt like she was floating. In a weird sense, Katherine never felt better. She was no longer concerned with the case at hand, she was no longer concerned with the apocalypse. The only think she currently cared about was whether or not another shot would kill her. She currently had no worries as she laid on the hood of the Impala staring blankly at the sky above her.

"Did you hear me?" Katherine turned her head to the side and met a pair of deep green eyes. She gave a slow nod and looked back up, away from the also very inebriated man next to her.

"I guess," she whispered reaching over to Dean and pulling the bottle of vodka from his hand slowly. She brought the bottle to her lips carefully and took a quick swig. The clear liquid burned her throat and almost made her empty the contents of her stomach, but it gave her the right results, a dizzy feeling in her head and an inability to move her fingers.

"What do you mean you guess? You either do or you don't," Dean said as he took the bottle back from her. The drinking had started out innocent on his part. He need a few more drinks to get his mind off the conversation they had. And suddenly a distraction turned into a mantra and he found himself having a long philosophical conversation with the last person he ever wanted to have a long philosophical conversation with.

"I don't know," Katherine slurred. Dean paused and waited for her to continue. "It's like when I look at the stars."

"What about the stars?"

"I mean they're beautiful right?" Katherine said. "It's hard to look at them and not believe in something. You can see so much beauty in them and they make you feel so small, and you begin to understand that you are small, and maybe you're a part of a bigger plan, but then you look back down and you see war and destruction as death. God, you see so much death. And you see the monsters we hunt and it just confuses you. It makes you wonder."

"Makes you wonder what?"

"How someone can make something as beautiful as the stars and turn and make something so destructive," Katherine said. Dean stared at her for a moment and almost chuckled to himself. It may have been one of the deepest thoughts he had ever heard in his life and it came from a woman who was so drunk she could barely move her arms.

"I guess I believe in God. I believe that he created us, demons and angels. I just don't understand God. Why would you create demons when you have Angels? Why would you want to create destruction and war when you have stars and beauty?"

Dean kept watching her. He watched her lips as she spoke. He watched her profile as she thought. He watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed. He just kept watching her, trying to understand her, trying to understand just what was happening in that brain of hers. What was she feeling? Why was she here with him? Why was she talking to him like an old friend? Why didn't she like him?

"Do you think we're going to die?"

"You haven't had that much alcohol," Dean muttered glancing at the bottle of vodka in his hands. It was a few gulps from being empty. They had torn though it, consuming more than enough to leave them feeling something in the morning, but not enough to send them to the hospital.

"That's not what I meant," Katherine said rolling over to her side. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Dean. "When we face the devil, do you think we're going to die?"

Dean stared at her, searching her eyes. He could see fear. It was the first time Dean had seen any emotion in her eyes except disgust and anger since he had met her. Dean didn't know what to say to her to help, he could always lie, but he felt like that would just piss her off. He could tell her what he really thought, but he didn't want to scare her.

"You're not going to die Katherine."

Before Katherine could respond a shrill ringing cut through. Dean winced at the sound and reached into his pocket. He watched as Sam's name lit up the screen before bring the phone to his ear.

"Where are you?"

"Hole in the wall bar, couple of blocks from you," Dean muttered watching as Katherine let out a low sigh and laid back down on her back.

"I'm coming to get you. What's the bar called?"

"Jack's, it's a couple of blocks from you," Dean said before hanging up. "The fun police have come to ruin our fun."

"You shouldn't be so hard on Sam," Katherine whispered. Dean ran a hand over his face and shook his head, she had no idea what she was talking about. "You're hard on him, I don't know why, maybe you don't trust him, but you need to, you're partners, partners need to trust each other. In the car the other day when you two were arguing, I could tell there was some ill blood between you two, you need to work it out before you rip your entire relationship apart. No partnership will ever work with resentment and no trust. You should be a bit easier on him."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Katherine."

"Maybe I don't," she muttered. "But then again, maybe I do."

...

When Katherine woke in the morning, she felt like she had died. Her limbs were stiff, she had a horrid taste in her mouth, and there was a harsh pounding in her head. Why the hell had she let Dean talk her into drinking last night? Why couldn't she remember last night? Why did she drink so much? She groaned clutching her head as she slowly sat up in her bed. She glanced over at the other bed to find Dean face first in his pillow spread out across the bed.

"Sam?" Katherine croaked. When she heard no response she slowly crawled out of bed. She stumbled around the room and when she found no one she fell back down onto the bed exhausted from her little trip. "Dean wake up."

"Go the hell back to sleep."

"Where's Sam?"

"There was another murder, he went to check it out, now shut your yap, your voice is making my headache worse," Dean snapped pulling the pillow over his head. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him and scoffed. Hung over Dean was more of an asshole than sober Dean, if that was even possible.

"We'll do you know when he'll be back?" Katherine asked as she slipped off her jeans. Dean grunted and removed the pillow from his head to glare at her. She ignored his pointed looks and slipped her bra off so that she could get more comfortable. She pulled the covers back around her body and finally turned to look at Dean who was still glaring at her.

"I don't know when he'll be back. I don't know what the murder is. The only thing I know is that it's early and you need to shut the fuck up before I tape over your mouth."

"You're a raging asshole you know that?"

"I'm hungover Katherine, and I'm tired. I haven't been this hungover in years and you're honestly just making everything worse."

"What changed, you were actually decent last night, I thought we were getting along," Katherine said as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"You said it perfectly yourself, Katherine, you don't have moments."

"God it's like you've got bipolar disorder." Katherine groaned as she tossed to her other side so that she faced away from Dean. She heard Dean grunt and then heard him shuffle to the bathroom. Moments later she heard the shower start.

When Dean exited the shower Katherine was sitting on the couch with a laptop in her lap. He was starting to think a bit more clearly. He hadn't been this hungover since his brother had died. He was beginning to think that maybe he and Katherine did drink far too much last night. And now that he could recall they did go through two bottles of vodka. He also was starting to feel a tad guilty.

"I'm sorry for earlier."

"Its fine," Katherine said not even bothering to look up at him. Dean sighed as he walked over to his bag and pulled out some fresh clothes.

"I'm not used to opening up to people," Dean started. "And talking to you was weird. I don't like you-"

"Gee thanks."

"You don't like me either, and that's the honest truth," Dean said. Katherine shrugged, still not looking away from the laptop. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you dumped a lot of new information on me last night and I'm not that great at coping with anything. It also freaked me out when the information came from you, someone who I've resented the second I met-"

"I feel like you're trying to clean this up, but you're doing a really shit job."

"You haven't liked me either, Katherine. You shot me. You haven't let up once with the annoying comments, and then last night it was like a complete emotional flip for you too. You were like a different person."

"Look Dean, you're right, we don't like each other, last night was a fluke, I get it-"

"That's not what I'm saying," Dean interrupted. "Last night showed me that there is in fact a chance for us to be halfway decent with each other. You're like the little sister I never wanted. We can be civil, nice even, to one another."

"Are you saying you want me to stop with my comments?"

"I'd prefer it," Dean chuckled. "We're going to be working a lot together, it would be nice if we were constantly at each other's throats."

"Deal, as long as we don't have any more gushy, deep conversations like last night."

"Yeah, no, last night is never happening again," Dean chuckled. Katherine finally looked over to Dean and gave a small smile.

"Truce it is."

...

"How are you two feeling?" Sam asked as he walked through the door. Dean glared at him while Katherine shrugged.

"I've had better days." Katherine said. Sam chuckled and began to loosen his tie. "I have big news. I found something."

"Bet it won't beat mine," Sam said. Katherine's eyes narrowed and she smirked. Sam raised an eyebrow and took a seat next to her on the couch. "Our latest Vic, Professor Hill, was killed by Abraham Lincoln."

Katherine's mouth fell open slightly but she quickly recovered reaching for her laptop. "I started looking over the footage of Cal's death right, and I saw something."

Katherine pulled up a freeze frame of the video and pointed to the chrome of one of the car wheels. In the reflection of the chrome you can make out a man standing in a leather jacket.

"Is that James Dean?" Sam asked pulling the laptop away from Katherine and looking at it closely.

"It's James Dean," Dean said. "So we have James Dean and Abraham Lincoln? Famous ghosts?"

"I mean maybe," Katherine said pulling her laptop back from Sam and opening up a browser. "There's all sorts of lore about it."

"Yeah, but now we got two of 'em? Two extremely pissed-off ghosts?" Dean asked.

"Who are apparently ganking their fans," Sam said. Katherine raised an eyebrow and Dean stared at Sam plain confused. "Professor Hill was a Civil War nut. He dug Lincoln."

"And Cal must've been a James Dean freak. He spent seventeen years of his life tracking down the guy's car," Katherine said.

"So you're saying we've got two super-famous, super-pissed-off ghosts killing their...super-fans?" Dean asked. Sam gave a small nod and Katherine shrugged. "Well, what the hell are they doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked.

"Ghosts usually haunt the places they live. I mean, I, I get Abraham Lincoln at the White House—" Sam started but Dean quickly cut him short.

"And James Dean at a race track, but...what the hell are they doing in Canton?"

Katherine shrugged and continued looking around on the laptop. Her eyebrows shot up not even 5 minutes later and she turned to Sam pushing the laptop in his direction.

"Think a wax museum has anything to do with it?"

"You and Dean should probably get dressed," Sam said. Katherine smiled and moved to the bathroom and started the shower.

"I'll be ready in 30," Katherine said and true to her word, she and the boys were in the Impala on their way to Canton's wax museum.

As they walked into the museum Katherine took all the important figures surrounding her. She stopped in front of JFK for a moment before turning and following Sam and Dean.

"You're a fan of Kennedy?" Sam asked.

"Not really, I don't really follow politics. It just looks pretty lifelike is all."

"At least you're not freaking out over the short wrinkly guy," Dean muttered gesturing to Sam. Katherine frowned at Dean and shook her head lightly.

"Gandhi was a great man," Sam said looking away from the Gandhi figure.

"Yeah, for a Smurf," Dean chuckled looking for Katherine to back him up. She simply shot him a look and shook her head at his antics. Dean huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, this is our busiest time of the year," the trio turned to see the owner half jogging into the room. Katherine looked around and saw nothing but empty rooms, the only occupants the wax figures.

"This is busy?"

"Well, not right now, but it's early," the man said. Katherine gave a small nod and glanced at her watch.

"It's four-thirty."

"So, what can I do for you?" The owner asked sending Katherine a small glare. She shrugged it off and moved towards another room, letting the boys do the talking. She wasn't feeling her best, the hangover still pounding lightly in her head. She went through each room taking in every wax figure. She paused in front of the wax figure of Johnny Cash and gaped openly at him.

"Kather-." Dean began but paused when he saw Katherine practically ogling the wax figure of Johnny Cash. He and Sam had asked enough questions to know something hinky was going on, and he was ready to tell Katherine, but was stopped short. "You're a Cash fan?"

"It looks so real." She stammered. "I can't believe it. This is probably the closest thing I'll get to Johnny Cash. Would it be too weird if I got one of you to take my picture with it?"

"Katherine," Sam said staring at her with disbelief. She huffed and let her annoyance show clearly on her face. "A lot of the exhibits have actual possessions of the celebrity."

"Really?" Katherine spun back around and scanned over Johnny Cash's wax figure. "What do you think actually belonged to Johnny Cash?"

"Katherine this isn't exactly a good thing," Dean said. Katherine turned to face Dean. "We have to come back tonight and take care of business."

"We're not burning Johnny Cash," Katherine said. Neither boy answered. "I mean we don't know if he's one of the ghosts."

"Come on Katherine," Sam said reaching out to her. She sighed and followed Sam, but not before glancing over her shoulder to take one last look at Johnny.

...

"Are you feeling any better?" Sam asked. Katherine stuffed her duffel bag into the trunk of the impala before turning to look at Sam.

"I am, thanks for asking," she said. "I haven't drank that much in years. It was nice to let loose for a while, but it doesn't feel that nice now."

"Still feeling it?"

"Small headache, my stomach will drop every now and again, but nothing compared to this morning."

"I'm just shocked you never got sick."

"I can handle my alcohol," Katherine chuckled, and Sam raised an eyebrow. "Last night I had way too much, I'm usually not like that."

"I'll take your word for it," Sam chuckled as she shut the trunk of the Impala and walked back towards motel room.

"Yeah, Abraham Lincoln and James Dean, and you believe that? Why so kill-crazy? Ah, maybe the apocalypse has got 'em all hot and bothered. Yeah, well, we all know whose fault that is- Well I'm sorry, but it's true."

Dean on the phone and had clearly not noticed Katherine and Sam's entrance. She glanced at Sam and watched as his face turned to stone. Sam slammed the door shut and Dean spun around to face them.

"Your dad wants to speak with you," Dean said holding out the phone to Katherine. "Why don't you take it outside?"

Katherine didn't need to be told twice. An argument was about to ensue and she honestly did not want to be anywhere near it when it happened. Katherine took the phone and slipped out the room. She leaned against the outside of the closed motel door and heard Sam's voice raise the second she was outside.

"Kiddo?"

"Yeah, hey I'm here," Katherine said pushing some hair out of her face and stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"How's it going, working with the boys?"

"Well when they're not ignoring each other or sending snide comments, it's fine."

"They're arguing?"

"Not around me, they woke me up on the way here in the car. When they're around me, they pretend everything is okay."

"And how are you doing? Dean told me you're not super involved."

"There's no need for me to be quite as involved as them. They have a system and there's no room for a 3rd person. I help where I can and I'm an extra set of hands but they've been doing fine with the interviewing and the researching."

"I want you there to help."

"I know dad and I am, it's just-"

"This was supposed to be a fresh start, Dean." Sam's voice ripped through the air and Katherine stiffened and glanced to the motel room door.

"Look I'm doing the best I can, but this is the first case we've ever done together, it's going to take a while for this to go well," Katherine said quickly. The door to the motel swung open and both Dean and Sam stomped out of the room, heading straight to the impala. "I'll call you later, love you."

Katherine followed after them and crawled into the backseat of the impala. She handed Dean his phone and locked eyes with Sam. She opened her mouth to say something but Sam shook his head telling her to drop it. She shrugged it off and say back, trying to ignore how tense everything had just become.

* * *

A/N: Just a couple of things for you to consider/ ponder.

1\. I know it seems that the trio seem to be getting along decently, but it won't stay this way for long. Remember Katherine was forced into this. She's being a good sport. Dean and Sam will push her and there's only so much she'll take.

2\. You saw a peek of how Dean and Katherine's relationship will go. They're hot and cold. Dean really does not want to relate to Katherine, and Katherine doesn't want to like him, but they're more alike than either wants to be, so when they have close moments, it will be short lived.

3\. In the next chapter you will see more of how Sam views Katherine and how Katherine views Sam.

4\. I know I said this chapter would be the end of the current case, but time completely escaped me and I wasn't able to fit it all into one chapter. But it will be finished next week, scouts honor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

She was sitting in the back seat of the impala, head leaning against the window, feet propped on the seat in front of her. She was watching as the darkness of the night surrounded the car, and was momentarily distracted when Sam placed a large hand on her calf. She tore her eyes away from the dark landscape to see Sam's concerned eyes. The last leg of the hunt had been particularly hard on her.

"I'm fine," she mouthed, but Sam didn't look convinced. He had watched as the Leshi had beaten Katherine, he could already see the evidence of the fight painted on her face. Bruises were beginning to speckle Katherine's jaw, she had a gash on her forehead that would need stitching, and a busted up lip. He felt helpless while it had happened, being tied to a tree with no clear way out, watching as someone he had just promised wouldn't get hurt, got badly injured.

It was Dean who escaped before him, but instead of going to Katherine's aid, Dean had gone straight to take out the Leshi, and after another fist fight it was Sam who axed the Leshi repeatedly, but during that time all Sam could see was Katherine laying on the ground gasping for air after the Leshi had attempted to strangle her.

Katherine had insisted she was fine, that she didn't need to go to a hospital, but Sam worried. He worried not only for her, but for how Bobby would react to his daughter in this state. Over the last few days he had watched Katherine, and her behaviors. He just wanted to understand her more, and in a way he did. She was very nosy, and extremely head strong and stubborn, but she was also incredibly intelligent and loyal. He could also tell that as much as she pretended, she didn't necessarily want to be with them, she didn't want to be helping the boys, and he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. He was part of the reason she was being forced here.

"Katherine," Sam pushed. Katherine sighed and shook her head lightly.

"Honestly Sam, drop it," Katherine said as she pushed Sam's hand from her leg and looked back out the window. If Katherine was being honest, and she usually never was when she was hurt, she would tell Sam she probably had a couple broken ribs and that the butt end of the axe she took to the head may have given her a concussion.

She probably shouldn't have gone after the Leshi like that, but she was the first free from her restrains and she saw an opportunity. She underestimated the Leshi's strength, thinking that it would have the strength of Paris Hilton the person it looked like, and not the strength of a full grown man. That mistake put her in this situation.

When they finally got back to Bobby's there was an unfamiliar car sitting in their usual spot. The boys exchanged a look and glanced back at Katherine who was desperately grabbing at the door handle pushing the door open with a squeak. She grimaced as she exited the car, grabbing at her ribs, but ignored the boys looks as she walked towards the house. Sam and Dean followed closely behind holding the door open after Katherine all but sprinted in.

"Shawn!" Katherine shouted. The boys exchanged yet another look as they watched Katherine look around the empty kitchen. They heard the stairs creak and watched as a man who was not Bobby entered the room. His eyes instantly found Katherine and he crossed the room taking her straight into his arms and for the third time that night the boys exchanged looks.

The man was tall, rivaling Sam and Dean in height. He looked like a hunter, from the flannel to the combat boots on his feet. He was blond and decently muscular. His jaw was strong as well as his hands. Blue eyes and a small smirk greeted Katherine.

"What the hell happened to you?" He finally asked, his voice deep and smooth. Katherine pulled away running her hands over the man's shoulders.

"A hunt turned bad, you know how it is," she whispered. The man nodded and placed a small kiss to her forehead. Katherine smiled into him and let out a low sigh. Dean cleared his throat causing both Katherine and the mystery man to turn to him.

"Oh- right," Katherine mumbled. "Boys, this is Shawn Collins. Shawn, those are Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Heard a lot about you two," Shawn said sticking his hand out. The boys shook his hand. Shawn turned to Katherine. "I'm going to get the kit for your forehead. Your dad is asleep, I'll let you do the honors."

"I'll let him sleep, lord knows he needs it," Katherine said pushing Shawn away. She turned to the boys and have a sheepish smile. Both the boys stared at her with narrowed eyes. The creaking of metal broke the trio out of their uncomfortable silence.

"Did you plan on waking me up?" Katherine turned and chuckled. She walked over to her father and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Dean was right, that Leshi got you good, sweetheart."

"I wanted you to sleep."

"I wasn't asleep anyhow," Bobby grumbled. Katherine sighed and shook her head lightly. "I would appreciate if my only child let me know they were home safe."

Shawn entered the room again and chuckled at Bobby. "I told her to wake you up," Shawn said smirking. Katherine shook her head and huffed.

"What's the difference of a couple of hours," Katherine asked. Bobby rolled his eyes as Shawn grabbed Katherine's waist and pushed her into a chair. She narrowed her eyes at him and scoffed. Sam and Dean watched awkwardly, suddenly feeling like strangers in a house they practically grew up in.

"I'm going to go to bed," Dean said as he moved over to the couch. "Wake me up, when there's a case."

"Dean," Katherine called. Dean say up and leaned forward to look into the kitchen and at Katherine.

"You and Sam can both sleep in beds, Shawn and I are going to go to my mom's," Katherine said. Dean gave a quick nod and headed upstairs. Katherine then turned to her dad. "Just call when you have a case okay? The case went well, but it's been a long week with those boys and I could use some time away."

"What are you going to tell your mother?" Shawn asked. Shawn had been pushing for Katherine to tell her mother about the life. It was the base of most of their arguments. Shawn's parents weren't hunters, his uncle, his father's brother, had been introduced to the life by his wife, and Shawn had gotten a tad bit too curious one day. His uncle taught him everything, and by 19 Shawn was a damn good hunter and by 23 Shawn had told his parents everything and insisted to Katherine that her life would be a lot easier if she told her mother. Katherine disagreed.

"That my idiot boyfriend, who is pushing it right now, got some time off and wanted to see his girlfriend's mother," Katherine said pointedly glaring at Shawn. Shawn raised an eyebrow and began cleaning the wound on her head, preparing it to stitch the gash.

"What about the injuries."

"Couple rough days at work," Katherine said. Shawn nodded and handed Katherine a bottle of bourbon that was sitting on the table. She took a deep swing and narrowed her eyes at Shawn who began to stitch her forehead. "Is it going to scar?"

"Probably, but I love a girl with scars," Shawn whispered. Katherine gave a small smile and watched Shawn as he focused.

"Katherine, can I ask you something, before you leave?" Katherine had to use every muscle in her body not to turn and look at Sam. She couldn't even nod at him, not with Shawn currently stitching her forehead. She reached her hand out and felt Sam take hold of it.

"We'll talk as soon as Shawn is done," Katherine said. Katherine suddenly groaned as Shawn stitches and he grip on Sam tightened.

"Sorry, babe, I'm almost done," Shawn whispered. When Shawn finally finished he made his way upstairs to pack bags for both him and Katherine. Katherine, on the other hand took two beers on one hand and Sam's hand in the other and dragged it all outside. She took a seat on the hood of Shawn's vintage mustang and held a beer out to Sam.

"What's on your mind?" Katherine asked. Sam hesitated before sitting down next to her and taking a sip of his beer. He looked concerned, and that made Katherine slightly uneasy.

"Um, what exactly has your father told you about the apocalypse? What has he told you about me?"

"You want to know if I know about the demon blood," Katherine stated. Sam froze and Katherine took a long sip of her beer. "I do know. You don't have to be self conscious about it, okay? I'll be honest with you, it's not a great thing, but addiction is hard."

"I didn't think you would understand," Sam said honestly. Katherine chuckled. Her father had told her about Sam specifically, asking if she had any advice.

"I've been there," Katherine mumbled. Sam stated at her for a moment. "My little brother died about a year and a half ago, and I went off the deep end, I'm not going to go into the details but it took me almost a year to recover. I'm not saying I know what you're going through exactly but I know that it's hard."

"Thank you, for understanding. I was scared you wouldn't look at me the same."

"I would never do that," Katherine's said graving Sam's hand and giving it a squeeze. "We all make mistakes Sam, some worse than others, but we have to learn from them and move on. Yes you had a part in starting the apocalypse, but so did Dean, don't think that it's just your fault, don't think that the demon blood addiction is singularly your fault, yes you had a part, but other things went into it. You don't have to hide from me, you don't have to be ashamed around me, I will never judge you."

"I'm glad you're with us, Katherine." Katherine smiled, she appreciated the kind words, but she wasn't too sure if she agreed with them yet, but she could never let Sam know that.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, Sam," Katherine said while slipping off the hood of the car. She turned towards Sam. "I know Dean's pretty much being a dick, but he'll come around."

* * *

"You two got in very early." Katherine stumbled into her mother's kitchen and placed a kiss on Shawn's cheek before sliding onto a stool. Katherine glanced at the clock it was already 6:13 pm, she had slept the entire day away.

"We were driving all night, Momma," Shawn said as he bit into a sandwich. Katherine gave a small nod and reached for Shawn's sandwich. She caught her mother's eyes looking at her hands and had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She knew what her mother was looking for, a ring.

"What happened to you?"

"Rough couple of days at work," Katherine mumbled her mouth full of Shawn's turkey and cheese sandwich. Jodi walked over and lifted her hands to inspect her daughter. They brushed across the now stitched gash on her shoulder and traced the bruises starting to cover her neck and then moved to the bruises that were beginning to darken on her face.

"Katherine you look like hell," her mother said with her concerned mother voice. Katherine sighed and pushed her mother's hands away. She glanced at Shawn who gave her a knowing look, she simply rolled her eyes and looked back at her mother.

"I had a difficult time taking a suspect down," Katherine said.

"I worry about you," her mother whispered and then turned to Shawn. "You're keeping her safe, aren't you?"

"She doesn't need me to protect her," Shawn said and Katherine chuckled.

"S. M. will be home soon, what if we went out and had a family dinner?" Jodi asked. Katherine had to hold back laughter. Her mother had married Sean Mills when she was a child, and when Katherine had met her Shawn her mother began referring to her husband as S. M. aka Sean Mills to make things easier for all of them.

"I'm game. I need to make myself presentable though," Katherine said.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry this update is almost a month late. I have been in the process of moving and have honestly lost some motivation to continue writing this. Just a couple things about this chapter.

-Obviously I have introduced a new character, which you will find out a lot more about in the next chapter

-Thing between Katherine and the boys are going to get a bit rough especially now that Shawn has been brought in

-You will soon learn how Katherine interacts with each parent on a deeper level

THANK YOU for your support and I'm sorry it took so long to update.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It had been three weeks since Katherine had been on a case with the Winchester boys, which meant she had missed three cases by the time the two men came walking in all bloodied and bruised. It was a nice break. Katherine had been adamant since she met the boys that she didn't want to work with them, and she got lucky to avoid these last three cases with them, but her luck seemed to be running out. Shawn had left the day before the boys returned after a fight with Katherine, which meant Katherine no long had an excuse to stay behind. In fact, Katherine wanted out of the house. She needed a distraction. She needed to kill something. It was this drive that caused her to approach the boys with a case leaving one more stunned than the other.

"Uh- listen, Kit Kat," Dean started, ignoring the sneer from Katherine at the use of the nickname reserved for her father. "We appreciate the enthusiasm and the awkward desperation to help us out, but we already have plans to go help out and old friend. It's life or death, you understand."

"Let me come along, what happened to 'all hands on deck,'" Katherine asked. "I need this, I need this distraction."

"Well you blatantly ignored us for the past few weeks after that last case, we figured we finally got rid of you," Dean said smirking. He took a sip of his beer and Katherine narrowed her eyes at him.

"Listen, I know we haven't gotten along very well, but you need help and I'm finally offering it to you, this won't happen again so leave your ego at the door and take my assistance." Dean rolled his eyes and began to leave the kitchen. Katherine huffed and watched his walk out.

"We need her. Dean," Sam said. Dean paused and looked back at his brother. "The last three cases kicked our asses. We need her."

Dean hated the idea. He thought he was finally free. He had his few good moments with the woman standing before him but he found himself relieved when she had made herself scarce over the last three weeks. There was so much he didn't know about her. Just the fact that she seemed so connected to his father made him angry, but besides that there were so many reasons not to trust her. He didn't know her, not really. Dean wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, but the girl was reckless; a loose cannon in his opinion. She also had a deep resentment to him and his brother. Dean had his little truce with her, but how long could it last, especially with her running off for three weeks to get away from them.

"Fine," Dean huffed. Dean wanted to be annoyed at the restart of this trio, but he saw the way Katherine's eyes lit up and the way the corners of her mouth turned upward, and he couldn't help but feel a relieved she was back to help. "We leave in 10."

* * *

Katherine is jolted awake by the incessant ringing of her cell phone. She cracks an eye open to see that once again Shawn is calling her and once again she is hitting the reject button. She had woken up far too early this morning, which was why she was catching up on some much needed sleep in the back of the impala. She had been dodging Shawn's calls for four days now. They had argued all night before he finally stormed out. That was five days ago, and she hadn't answered one of his many phone calls since. They had an argument. It was the usual argument. The one about the truth and the one about the future. The one about the truth of her hunting life and when she was finally going to tell her mother and the one about the future of the two of them. Shawn wanted a family. He wanted to settle down away from the hunting life and raise children. He wanted a normal all-American life with a picket fence, a dog and two children. Katherine wasn't there. In fact, Katherine often wondered if she would ever be there. The argument began because of a ring. A ring Shawn had tried to place on her left hand. A ring Katherine promptly rejected. It was the argument to end all arguments and Katherine seriously wondered if this was the end of her relationship with Shawn. She hoped not.

She and Shawn had their ups and downs since they began dating, but never a down this low. Katherine and Shawn were fundamentally different when it came to their future. It has always been in the back of her mind that their views may eventually drive them apart, but she wasn't ready for it. Despite the fact she was currently furious at Shawn for failing to listen to her side, she still loved him. She loved him as much as she possibly could. Saying goodbye to Shawn would ruin her and she honestly didn't think she could recover from that. There would always be doubts in her head. Would she be happy if she had the white picket fence life? Would Shawn make her happy for the rest of her life? Could she bring children into this twisted world? Could she be normal? If she said goodbye to Shawn, these questions and more would haunt her for the rest of her life, but one question pressed on her deeply. Could she give up hunting?

"You okay?" Katherine is broken out from re inner turmoil to see the younger Winchester watching her with curious eyes. She shrugged and looked back down at her cell phone. "Okay, well, we'll be there in like five minutes."

Katherine gave a small smile but continued to stare at her phone. It began ringing again and she quickly turned it to silent. Now was not the time. This was not the place. She was a hunter. She should have known better than to form emotional attachments. They make you vulnerable in this line of work.

True to Sam's word the three arrive at the Pineview hotel not five minutes later. Sam and Dean take a moment to inspect their weapons before securing them away. Katherine glances down at her phone. She takes a moment to silent it and place it in the pocket of the leather jacket next to her. The boys exit the car and Katherine follows. Dean reaches into the backseat and pulls on his jacket after glancing at Katherine for a moment.

"Just a little heads up," Dean begins. "This guy Chuck, who contacted us, is a prophet of the lord, so if he starts telling you things about yourself don't be too freaked out, he's harmless."

Katherine stares at Dean for a moment before shrugging and walking around the back of the Impala. She stops short causing Dean to walk straight into her. She ignores the irritated grunt coming from the man behind her. She's too distracted by the row of cars that look exactly like the one she just got out of. She glances back at Dean who has a confused expression plastered over his face.

"Hey. Come on." Sam says bringing both Dean and Katherine's attention back to the matter at hand and not the cars. Katherine shakes her head lightly and follows Sam to the steps of the hotel. She notices a man. He's pacing and looking slightly anxious. He has curly hair, slightly disarray. He has a beard and is wearing jeans with a t-shirt and a jacket that Katherine can't decide is actually a jacket or a blazer. "Chuck! There you are."

The pacing man, Chuck, looks to the two men and narrows his eyebrows, surprised. Katherine takes a moment to realize how blue his eyes are before he turns to look at her, his eyebrows furrowing even more.

"What's going on?" Dean asks causing Chuck to pull his eyes away from Katherine.

"Ah, nothing. You know, I'm just kinda hanging. What are you guys doing here?" He said looking even more confused than a few moments ago.

"You told us to come."

"No I didn't," Chuck insited.

"Yeah you did, you texted me. This address, life or death situation. Any of this ringing a bell?" Sam said.

"I didn't send you a text."

"We drove all night!" Dean half yelled. Katherine became more confused as the moments when on. She didn't want to interject, especially since the boy clearly knew the man who could hardly pull his eyes off of her for four seconds.

"SAM! You made it!" Katherine turns at the new voice. A girl in a hideous plaid shirt, sweater vest combination stood at the top of the stairs they stood in front of. Her voice was slightly pitchy and her face somewhat mousey. Katherine turned to Sam and Dean only to see faint recollection on their faces.

"Oh, ah, Becky, right?" Sam asked moving slightly backwards when the girl came rushing down the stairs. She was short, a good bit shorter than Katherine's average frame.

"Oh, you remembered. You been thinking about me. It's ok, I can't get you out of my head either," Becky said. Katherine stared at her in confusion and a bit of disgust. It was in this moment that Becky finally noticed the other female. "Who the hell are you?"

"Katherine Singer." Chuck is the one who answers, which causes Katherine to look over at him. He gives her a warm smile and then looks over to Becky. "She's the daughter of Bobby Singer and just recently joined the boys. I haven't had the chance to write her down yet, but I've seen so much. Big plans in store for you Katherine."

"Okay, well, thank you for that," Katherine said trying to ignore the overwhelming sense of discomfort she was feeling. "So, if you're not dying and in danger. Why did this Becky girl text us?"

"I didn't text you," she snapped and Katherine narrowed her eyes. She heard Dean stifle a bit of laughter and turned to glare at him. He sent her a wink and Katherine rolled her eyes. "I knew you would want to see it. Come inside!"

The girl bounded up the stairs with Chuck following behind her at a much slower pace. Katherine looked at Sam and Dean and gave a sigh. "I wanted a case."

"I thought you said something about a distraction," Dean said. "I'm sure this will be sufficient."

Katherine huffed and watched as the two boys walked in. She had half a mind to walk back to the Impala, hot wire it, and drive it straight back to her father's and leave the boys stranded here, but she was selfish. So selfish that she would submit herself to whatever was going on inside just so she could avoid Shawn. Katherine sighed and drug herself up the stairs. Once inside she followed signs that lead her to a small convention hall. Same gave her a small smile, but Dean was focused on the stage. Katherine followed her eyes and took in the giant sign that advertised the "Supernatural Convention".

"What's Supernatual?" Katherine whispered.

"Why are you even here if you don't know what it is?" Becky asked her.

"I wasn't asking you, Becky. Speak when spoken to." Katherine snapped. Both Sam and Dean turned to stare at Katherine for a moment. Katherine took in their slightly disapproving gazes and rolled her eyes. "Just explain it to me later. Please."

Katherine stood there in silence as the convention began. By the time Chuck stepped off the stage she had learned four things. 1. Becky was incredibly annoying. More so than Katherine first anticipated her to be. 2. Supernatural was a series of books. 3. Sam and Dean were not happy that this Chuck guy would be writing more of these books. 4. Dean had been to hell. Chuck and Becky walked towards the bar and Sam went to follow. Dean turned to Katherine and gave a tight smile. He moved past her and Katherine didn't need to be told to follow him. He reached the impala before her and had two beers pulled out of the cooler in the backseat by the time she stood in front of him.

"Supernatural is a series of books, which I'm sure you've figured out by now," Dean said popping the cap off his beer and taking a deep sip. "If you're as smart as you present yourself as, you've figured out the books are based off of Sammy's and my life. Chuck is a prophet of the Lord, which means he has visions or dreams, I'm not exactly sure which, of our lives. He decided to write it down and gain a profit from it. There are fans, like Becky, who get really into it."

"You've been to hell?" Katherine asked. Dean nodded and Katherine chugged her beer. "We're going to need something stronger."

"What happened to no repeating 'gushy deep conversations'?" Dean asked. Katherine chuckled as she moved to get into the passenger seat of the Impala.

"When did I say we were going to be talking? Plus I like you a lot better when I'm wasted." Katherine smirked. Dean climbed into the driver's seat and started the Impala. "The festivities don't start until tomorrow, we both having some things to drink to, and I doubt they'll miss us for one night."

* * *

"Hello beautiful." Katherine looked up from her drink and into the blue eyes of a handsome stranger. Katherine smiled and gestured for him to sit. The man began talking about beautiful girls and dirty bars, but she drowned it out her gaze transfixed back onto her drink. She had lost Dean over an hour ago. He was trying to chat up some pretty blond, which left her alone at the bar with her thoughts. She didn't mind, but it gave her too much time to think. She hadn't been kidding when she said she needed a distraction. She needed a real distraction not some fan convention. She wished there was a real ghost, a real demon, a real anything.

"Kat?" Katherine looked up and met the eyes of the blue eyed stranger who was no longer looking at her. When had he stopped speaking? She followed his gaze to a pair of green eyes and she felt slight relief wash over her. "You ready to go?"

Katherine slid off her stool and gave her stranger a sweet smile before leaning into Dean and letting him lead her out towards the Impala. She hadn't realized how much she had drank until this moment. Dean helped her into the passenger seat. The pocket of her leather jacket began vibrating. She pulled her phone out and saw Shawn's name strewn across the bright screen. She chocked down tears ignoring the questioning gaze from Dean. Why didn't Dean understand she needed a distraction? Why didn't Dean give her a distraction?

"Are you good to drive?" Katherine murmured trying desperately to remove Shawn from her brain.

"I'm good." Dean said as he pulled out of the bar's parking lot and made a beeline for the hotel the convention was being placed at. "Sam texted, he was able to get you your own room."

"Are we staying for the convention?"

"I think so." Dean said. The rest of the car ride was silent. Dean had to help Katherine out of the car. He didn't know how much she had drank. He had seen her drunk before, but this was different. She seemed defeated and tired. The heart in him was concerned for her well-being. The selfish part in him was concerned for his well-being. If she wasn't stable how on earth was she expected to hunt?

"Room 302." Dean announced. Katherine faced him, away from the door to her room. He had to push against her to slide the key card into the door handle. The close proximity allowed for him to hear the way her breath hitched when his hand gazed her hip. He pulled back waiting for her to open the door, but when she never did and let the door lock again he met her gaze. She was staring at him intently. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry you went to hell." Katherine said as she wrapped her arms around Dean. He stiffened when her arms wrapped around him, but he realized when he realized she was simply hugging him. He wrapped his arms around him and patted her back lightly. Dean removed his arms and waited for her to pull away. She peeled her body from his and Dean suddenly realized how perfectly she had fit against him. She kept her face close; so close he could feel her warm breath on his jaw. Before he could process what was happening soft lips were molded against his and every warming alarm in his head went off. He placed his hands on her hips to push her way but found himself pulling her closer when she released a small gasp. She began kissing him deeper \, her tongue tracing his lower lip. Dean's mind raced. He knew this was wrong on many different levels, but he couldn't stop when she let her fingers bury themselves in his hair. He pulled her closer to him, separating any distance. He pulled away with a gasp. Her eyes were still closed and her lips parted, red and full. This was Bobby's daughter. She was drunk. She had someone back home waiting for her. He was the one who had just taken advantage.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY. It had been upwards of a year since I last posted a chapter and for that I apologize. I just lost all will to write this story. I got a bit of inspiration yesterday and decided to run with it. I'm not completely in love with the Chapter but I would love to know what you think of it.

1\. I had to separate the Supernatural Convention for reasons, meaning I needed to get Dean and Katherine alone

2\. I feel like I'm giving mixed feelings about Dean and Kat, things will be explained next chapter.

3\. PLEASE let me know what you think. Feedback is much appreacited.


End file.
